Janelle's Survivor: Finland
Janelle's Survivor 11 is the eleventh season of Janelle's Survivor Series, which will premiere on February 26, 2014, lasting 15 days until it ends on March 12, 2014, when Joey T. was crowned winner by a 4-3-2 vote. The season will feature 18 brand new castaways chosen through the normal application process. For the first time ever, players will not be eliminated by the result of Tribal Council voting, but by the result of duels between two contestants from the same tribe, in a twist named The Duel. This means that this season following the vote at Tribal Council, the voted-out player will pick one of their fellow tribe-members to face off with in a duel to determine which player stays in the game. This season, the tribes were divided by age, dubbed Pre K'ers vs. Senior Citizens – Oulu, wearing pink, consisted of nine players aged 18-21, whilst Turku, wearing green, consisted of a further nine players of ages 13-17. Contestants } |style="text-align:left;"|'Adam O.' 16, Purple | | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | rowspan="10" style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |1st Voted Out Day 1 |Lost Duel Day 2 |18th Day 2 |8 |- | |style="text-align:left;"|''Ali C.'' Returned | | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |2nd Voted Out Day 1 |Won Duel Day 2 |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |N/A |- | |style="text-align:left;"|''Natalie S.'' Returned | | |3rd Voted Out Day 2 |Won Duel Day 3 |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |N/A |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Dexter M.' 20, Red | | |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |Lost Duel Day 3 |17th Day 3 |0 |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Jade W.' 21, Brown | | |4th Voted Out Day 3 |Forfeited Day 4 |16th Day 4 |5 |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Dan B.' 21, Yellow | | |5th Voted Out Day 5 |Lost Duel Day 6 |15th Day 6 |2 |- | |style="text-align:left;"|''Natalie S.'' Returned | | | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |Won Duel Day 6 | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |N/A |- | |style="text-align:left;"|''Joey T.'' Returned | | |6th Voted Out Day 6 |Won Duel Day 7 | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |N/A |- | | style="text-align:left;white-space:nowrap;"|'Mike B.' 18, Light Green | | | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |Lost Duel Day 7 |14th Day 7 |2 |- | |style="text-align:left;"|''Ali C.'' Returned | | |7th Voted Out Day 7 |Won Duel Day 8 | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |N/A |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Adam D.' 13, Green | | | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |Lost Duel Day 8 |13th Day 8 |0 |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Ali C.' 18, Silver | | | colspan="1" rowspan="12" | | colspan="2" style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | rowspan="1"|15 |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Andie S.' 17, Purple | | | rowspan="1"| | colspan="2" style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Cody S.' 17, TV Star | | | rowspan="1"| | colspan="2" style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Davey E.' 16, Orange | | | rowspan="1"| | colspan="2" style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Ismail A.' 17, Blue | | | rowspan="1"| | colspan="2" style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Jacob S.' 14, Brown | | | rowspan="1"| | colspan="2" style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Joey T.' 21, Red | | | rowspan="1"| | colspan="2" style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |4 |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Lincoln E.' 18, Black | | | rowspan="1"| | colspan="2" style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |3 |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Lukas S.' 13, Yellow | | | rowspan="1"| | colspan="2" style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Natalie S.' 18, Green | | | rowspan="1"| | colspan="2" style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |8 |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Sim S.' 16, Black | | | | colspan="2" style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |1 |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Tim R.' 21, Yellow | | | | colspan="2" style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |4 |} The Game After winning the Individual Immunity Necklace, Joey was able to split the necklace with a member of Turku of his choice. Due to the tie, there was a re-vote between the tied players. The tribe drew rocks to determine the eliminated castaway. Episode 1: "Think Like a Snake, Look Like a Bunny" *'Immunity Challenge:' Bobbing For Idols – The players were given the choice of five idols with various amounts of points. The castaway with the most points at the end of 10 rounds won the immunity challenge. Episode 2: "This Jersey Boy is Coming For You" *'Immunity Challenge:' Pass the Torch – Players had to pass a torch to their fellow tribemates, and the first tribe to have passed the torch around the whole tribe and successfully light it on the fire win. Episode 3: "The Intelligence Level of a Potato" *'Immunity Challenge:' Boulder Smash – The contestants had to run to a giant ball, and push it across the other tribe’s starting line while they try and defend their goal. The tribes with the most points won immunity. Episode 4: "Snuff After Snuff" *'Immunity Challenge:' What's The Word? – The contestants were given four pictures. In order to gain a point towards immunity, they had to correctly guess what the pictures had in common. Voting history } | | | |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" | | | | | | | | |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" | | |rowspan="2" |- |style="white-space:nowrap;" |style="white-space:nowrap;" |style="white-space:nowrap;" |style="white-space:nowrap;" |style="white-space:nowrap;" |style="white-space:nowrap;" |style="white-space:nowrap;" |style="white-space:nowrap;" |style="white-space:nowrap;" |style="white-space:nowrap;" |style="white-space:nowrap;" |style="white-space:nowrap;" |style="white-space:nowrap;" |style="white-space:nowrap;" |style="white-space:nowrap;" |- !Voter ! colspan="21"| Vote |- | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | | | | | | | | | |- | | | | | | | | | | |- | | | | | | | | | | |- | | | | | | | | | | |- | | | | | | | | | | |- | | | | | | | | | | |- | | | | | | | | | | |- | | | | | | | | | | |- | | | | | | | | | | |- | | | | | | | | | | |- | | | | | | | | | | |- | | | | | | | | | | |- | | | | | | | | | |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |- | | | | | | | | |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |- | | | | | |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |- | | | | |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |- | | | |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |} The Duel } | | | | | |- | | | | | | |- ! colspan="7"| Progress |- | | | | | | | |- | | | | | | | |- | | | | | | | |- | | | | | | | |- | | | | | | |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |- | | | | | |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |- | | | | |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |- | | | |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |- | | |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |} Trivia *This is the first season since All-Stars to feature 18 castaways, being the fourth overall to do so after Tanzania, New Zealand, and All-Stars. **This is also the first season since Tanzania to have an all-new cast of more than 16, both having 18 all-new contestants. *This is the second season to see the Rock Drawing tiebreaker being utilized, The first season being Cayman Islands. *Due to the twist, Finland saw the first time ever voted out contestants were able to re-enter the game. **This was also the first time in which a contestant was voted out on more than one occasion (Natalie). Returning castaways So far, no castaways from Survivor: Finland have returned for any other season.